


Ветер под ногами

by Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Extremals, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash, roofs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Руферы!АУ о мальчишках, которые прыгают по крышам небоскрёбов, седлают ветер, глотают горстями адреналин и совершенно не смотрят под ноги.Можно прочесть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8724859
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ветер под ногами

_перистым дном облака запестрели,  
принебилось утро на крыши апреля,  
с прокрустова ложа без сердца рука  
хоть встать, да поможет, ведь ноша легка_

Всё больше метров оставалось под ребристыми металлическими ступеньками, всё сильнее завывал ветер под ногами. Юра уверенно топтал его новыми кедами, сверкая тремя пока ещё белыми полосками на чёрной ткани. Позвонил ни свет ни заря, как всегда без предупреждения: вроде как похвастаться, а на самом деле просто звал на крышу — обкатать, вышагать, выгулять обновку. И теперь давил ими тяжёлый влажный воздух о гнучую жесть крыши высотного бизнес-центра.

Ещё одна пожарная лестница царапала ладони облупившейся краской, но Юра уже вскарабкался почти до середины, и Отабек старался не отставать, крепко хватался за холодные перекладины с винтовой резьбой, отталкивался пружинистой подошвой берцев всё сильнее и выше. И опять этот странный парадокс: вроде всё небо укутано в плотное пуховое одеяло противно-серых тяжёлых облаков, а светлая крашеная стена перед глазами почему-то слепит так, будто отражает солнце в зените.

Отабек зажмурился, привычно перебирая руками по ступенькам, переждал мушки перед глазами, слушая тяжёлое, но азартное чужое дыхание впереди, и открыл глаза, только когда пальцы ухватили пустоту. Порыв ветра налетел внезапно и грубо, растрепал и без того взлохмаченные волосы, толкнул в грудь, будто хотел скинуть возгордившихся людишек обратно в пыль и грязь питерских улиц. Но Юра только счастливо раскинул руки в стороны, снова набирая скорость, а Отабек застегнул кожанку до горла, не пуская холодный ветер под футболку.

— Ну где ты там?

Юра нетерпеливо оглянулся и чуть не налетел на серый короб оторванной вентиляционной шахты. Сумел вовремя сгруппироваться, перекатиться по мягко прогнувшемуся куску жести, вскочил на ноги и как ни в чём не бывало побежал дальше. Отабек просто перемахнул шахту, опершись на стык рукой, догнал и пристроился рядом, почти касаясь Юры плечом.

— Под ноги лучше смотри.

Украдкой вытер в один миг взмокшую руку о штанину. Никому и ни за что на свете он бы не признался, какие кульбиты вытворяет его сердце в такие моменты. В моменты чужой невнимательности. Всего один шаг, один отвлекающий блик, один смешок не вовремя — и всё. Этот кошмар уже давно преследовал Отабека во снах, но даже просто рассказать о нём, поделиться волнением с лучшим другом означало бы только добавить ему реальности. Осторожнее Юра всё равно не станет, зачем тогда множить страх перед жуткими картинками?

Поэтому Отабек по-прежнему боролся с ним в одиночку, всячески отгонял эти мерзкие и парализующие видения — разжимающихся тонких пальцев, летящего с крыши тела в «одолженной на денёк» Отабековой худи, растрепавшихся из хвоста волос цвета свежей соломы, распростёртого на асфальте силуэта с нелепо раскинутыми руками и ногами...

— Бек, опять отстаёшь! — донеслось спереди с новым порывом ветра.

Наверное, теперь уже невозможно было различить, когда в крови бурлил адреналин от головокружительной высоты и пьянящей свободы, а когда желудок завязывался узлом от нового безумства, которое вытворял Юра. Тело всегда отзывалось одинаково — отбивало по внутренностям настоящий драм-н-бейс и подбивало снова взяться за сигарету. Отабек стойко держался.

Он всегда был у Юры за плечом, всегда шёл по пятам, не спускал глаз. Не потому, что не успевал — в своей старой тусовке руферов он обгонял даже дурных чаек, которые вечно плакали вслед, каждую вылазку ставил какой-то новый рекорд, упивался пустотой впереди, послушным и кротким ветром под ногами. Когда ты первый, перед тобой не маячит ничья спина, и никто не окрикивает и не загораживает вид на кроваво-размытый закатный горизонт.

Нет, не поэтому. А потому, что теперь взгляд всё чаще обращался не к горизонту, а к резкому светлому росчерку на фоне хмурого осеннего неба, к пятнистым рукавам непонятно на какой барахолке откопанной толстовки, к бледным жилистым лодыжкам бегущего впереди друга. Лучшего друга. Самого лучшего на свете, словно не знающего ни преград, ни страха, ни законов, ни усталости, ни боли. Против всех правил, презрев силу трения и тяжести, Юра взмывал к облакам по голой стене, по гладкому стеклу окон, по каплям занимающегося дождя. Отабек просто не мог себе позволить обогнать его — кто тогда останется страховать?

Вот, как сейчас, когда Юра подпрыгнул к одной из бетонных надстроек на самом краю — так легко, будто сам он ничего не весил, — ухватился, подтянулся, разрезал душный воздух острыми коленками в разрывах синих джинсов и выпрямился в полный рост. Как непослушный младший брат приёмной антенны — такой же высокий, худой и тоже готов прописаться на крыше в стремлении слышать и видеть только новое.

Отабек стоял внизу, смотрел и ждал, считая собственные выдохи: уйдёт или нет? На лбу от долгого подъёма собралась колкая испарина, футболка прилипла к коже между лопатками. Забраться наверх самому не составило бы труда: ржавый козырёк манил пальцы удобным уклоном, а за неровности на стене вполне можно было зацепиться носком ботинка вместо уступа. Но Отабек ждал. Всего несколько секунд — достаточно, чтобы дать шанс. И чтобы им воспользовались.

— Ну красота, скажи же!

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Юра с готовностью наклонился за край и вытянул руку. Отабек шагнул на стену и, оттолкнувшись, стиснул тонкую, но сильную ладонь. И сам взмыл следом за ней на вершину — выше лезть было уже просто некуда. Юра улыбался расстеленному неровным ковром у подножия высотки городу, Отабек незаметно улыбался счастливому Юре. Достал из кармана шуршащую пачку, встряхнул:

— Там ещё осталось. Будешь?

— Ты так всех местных гопников распугаешь, — ухмыльнулся Юра, но семечки забрал. — Они же разорятся тебя каждый раз спонсировать!

— Эти я сам покупал, — невозмутимо ответил Отабек и присел на край, свесив ноги.

Подставил лицо совсем уже озверевшему ветру, закрыл глаза, чтобы как-то стерпеть его порывы, поёжился от пробирающегося к разгорячённому телу холода. К плечу уверенно прижалось тёплое и угловатое. Отабек без раздумий закинул руку Юре на шею, прижал к себе покрепче. Просто так, чтобы не упал. Парапетов же не завезли. И ни слова протеста в ответ — только шуршание вскрытой пачки и хруст шелухи.

Глаза открывать всё ещё не хотелось. Голова немного кружилась, то ли от ощущения шевелящейся пустоты под подошвами, то ли от тепла, которое постепенно растекалось от притихшего, грызущего семечки Юры. Пальцы зудели так, словно под кожей нервные окончания насмерть дрались с капиллярами. Отабек потёр друг о друга указательный и большой, точно так же, как раньше тёр в них сигареты.

В губы ему неожиданно ткнулись два коротко обкусанных ногтя. Глаза распахнулись сами собой, но Отабек послушно и аккуратно забрал языком из бледных пальцев пару очищенных семечек. Подумал: хорошо, что никто этого не видел. Юра терпеть не мог лишние вопросы, а если у самого Отабека в этот момент вопросов поприбавилось, то уж левый наблюдатель вряд ли бы удержался... И огрёб бы, обязательно. И Отабек промолчал.

Юру же, казалось, не смущало вообще ничего. Он зажал шуршащую пачку между колен, достал смартфон, включил фронталку и откинулся головой Отабеку на плечо, ещё ближе, чем был.

— Эй, Бек, скажи «пры-ы-ыг»! Сейчас отсюда вылетит орлёнок.

Отабек кисло покосился в камеру и опять промолчал. Юру вроде устроило и так. Он несколько раз ткнул на кнопку снимка, полистал получившиеся кадры, открыл инстаграм, тут же загрузил одну из них и сунул открытый новый пост Отабеку под нос. Тот прочитал подпись и усмехнулся: «С бест бро на 22 этаже. Погода дрянь. Верните лето!» Свободной рукой показал большой палец. Лайкнуть всё равно не получится: после той истории он удалил почти все профили соцсетей, чтобы не нашли. Или чтобы самому себе не оставить шанса вернуться.

— Почему ты не пишешь видео? — спросил Отабек. — Ролики обычно популярнее...

— Да мне как-то пофиг, — отозвался Юра.

Поёрзал головой по чужому плечу, остался недоволен и съехал по шершавому битуму вбок, чтобы через секунду улечься головой Отабеку на колени. Повозился ещё, устраиваясь лопатками на жёстком, убрал семечки в карман и наконец замер с телефоном в руках. Отабек напрягся — парапетов на крыше всё ещё не было, а левым локтем Юра уже свешивался в зияющую пропасть между этим и другим, наверное, лучшим миром. Не удержавшись, он подпёр одной рукой Юрину голову, запутавшись пальцами в длинных волосах, а другой накрепко схватился за левый рукав его толстовки. Пусть так, хоть немного надёжнее.

— А фотки с крыш тогда зачем выкладываешь? — продолжил Отабек как можно ровнее.

— Ракурсы нравятся. Краски. Виды. Ощущения, — перечислял Юра, на каждый счёт перелистывая по фотографии в галерее. Голос его вдруг помрачнел: — И вообще, у меня всё равно не получится так же круто, как у тебя. Зря ты их так...

— Это не я их «так», — прервал его Отабек. — Вернее, я, но так было нужно.

— Резервные копии для кого придумали?

— Может, где-то и остались. Но мне не хочется их пересматривать.

— Почему? — Юра удивлённо распахнул глаза, вцепившись какой-то болезненной зеленью радужки Отабеку в самую совесть. — Крутые же!

Да, крутые. Они были лучшие. Те, кто стоит у самых истоков чего-то нового, создаёт его из ничего и поднимает до уровня сюжета в федеральных новостях, всегда лучшие. А вот что делать там, на вершине успеха и популярности, уже непонятно, никто этому в школе не учил. Вот, они с Юрой тоже на вершине — выше некуда, — но мысли «фиг ли дальше?» до сих пор ни разу не возникало.

— Просто они перестали ходить на крыши за красотой самих крыш. Они стали приходить за подписчиками и цифрами просмотров в ютубе.

— А ты? — осторожно спросил Юра. Он всё ещё не сводил глаз и, кажется, даже не моргал. Это вообще возможно на таком-то ветру?

— А я ушёл. И забрал всё, что наработал. Какой смысл делать то, что требует делать кто-то неизвестный из сети? Типа, «спасибо, что подписались»? Так это его личное дело, и что с того?

Отабек снова окинул взглядом хмурую панораму города. Скоро будет дождь. Очень хотелось остаться подольше, но спускаться по мокрым лестницам и платформам намного опаснее. Можно вернуться, когда в прогнозе будет «ясно», встретить закат или рассвет, провести полночи, рассматривая звёзды, ставшие ближе на целых двадцать два этажа. Но променять _вот это_ на какую-то математическую интернет-абстракцию, которая к тому же диктует тебе свои условия? Ну уж нет.

Юра молчал и смотрел в потухший экран. Убрал руки в карманы вместе с телефоном. Достал обратно, разблокировал. Сказал:

— Ну хочешь, я тоже удалю? Вот прям щас.

— Зачем? — опешил Отабек, вынырнув из размышлений. — Хорошие же фото.

— Ну тебе ведь не нравится популярность в сети.

— Поэтому меня там и нет, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Я теперь андерграунд руферской тусовки. А ты не боишься, что те же фотки дедушка увидит? Возраст всё-таки, сердце...

Юра вдруг прыснул, едва не выпустив трубку из пальцев.

— Мой дедушка и инстач? Хах! А Милка говорила, что ты шутить не умеешь.

Не улыбнуться в ответ оказалось трудно, почти невозможно. Как и отвести глаз от смеющегося лица у себя на коленях. Треклятый ветер не давал покоя, но два взгляда уже зацепились друг за друга, словно бы отмотали плёнку на пару лет назад. Отабек хорошо помнил их первую встречу — тоже на крыше. Обычная питерская пятиэтажка, высокий кованый парапет и последняя сигарета в пачке. После этой он твёрдо решил бросить, но не успел даже закурить, как за спиной раздался лязг кровельного железа.

Отабек подобрался, готовый бежать от очередных сторожей, но тут на крышу вышел он. Уже тогда был высокий, стройный, светлый. И злой, как тысяча чертей. Молча облокотился на парапет неподалёку, от души сплюнул вниз, во двор. С минуту Отабек прикидывал, безопасно ли дёргать человека в таком состоянии у края крыши, а потом просто подошёл и протянул пачку с последней сигаретой. Наверное, ему нужнее. Но парень только удивлённо уставился в ответ, как будто вообще не заметил, что тут ещё кто-то есть, и сказал:

— Не курю.

— Ну и правильно, — сказал Отабек и опрокинул открытую пачку туда же, вниз.

Они вместе проводили взглядом белое пятно кувыркающейся в воздухе сигареты и разговорились о чём-то отвлечённом. Ни слова о том, что случилось у Юры или что здесь делал Отабек. Кажется, они обсуждали породы кошек и то, какая мерзкая шаверма продаётся тут, на углу. Словно так и было всегда, так легко и непринуждённо, что с тех пор они ходили на крыши только вместе. По городу — когда получалось состыковаться, — тоже.

Юра вдруг поёжился, передёрнул плечами, но глаз так и не отвёл. Отабек с силой потёр ладонью его рукав, сжал над локтем:

— Холодно?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Юра и выхватил из кармана телефон. — Нет, просто скучно без музыки.

Из динамика зазвучал какой-то попсовый, даже девчачий мотивчик. Кто бы подумал, что Юра такое слушает. Но всё встало на свои места, когда вокалистка добралась до такого же бодрого припева:

_Мы ненормальные психи, да-да-да!  
Пойдём гулять с тобой по крышам города  
Я закричу — прыгаем сейчас!  
Ненормальные — пусть все увидят нас_

— А правда, чё мы как ненормальные? — встрепенулся Юра, вскочил на ноги, дёрнул собачку молнии и скинул толстовку. — Дождь походу будет, надо же хоть чего-нибудь поснимать. А то реально андерграунд — так порожняком на крыши лезть.

Отабек стиснул врученный ему телефон, всё ещё напевающий про какую-то ненормальную и зелёные волосы, но больше не прислушивался к музыке, потому что и навязчивый мотив, и пронзительный свист ветра вдруг заглохли за стучащим грохотом крови в ушах от нового предчувствия. Отабек когда-нибудь с ним поседеет, честное слово. Неровно так, полосами, а Юра будет стебаться и называть его степной зеброй. Да и пусть, лишь бы живой остался.

А быть живым Юра, похоже, не слишком стремился. Избавившись от толстовки, он заправил футболку за пояс джинсов и легко встал на руки прямо на краю карниза. Прошёлся туда-сюда, помахал в воздухе ногами и, жутко довольный собой, перевернулся обратно. Трек в телефоне сменился на что-то незнакомое. Отабек на полном автомате сделал несколько снимков, вообще не глядя в экран.

— Пошли, разомнёмся, что ли, — махнул ему рукой Юра и спрыгнул с надстройки на основную крышу.

И тут началось их обычное представление. Юра кривлялся на камеру, как в последний раз: показушно лежал на ограждении высотой в два кирпича, драматично заламывал руки, делал вид, что теряет равновесие — в такие моменты Отабек почти физически ощущал, как укорачивается его собственная жизнь. А Юра только смеялся в кадр и продолжал позёрства: выписывал длинными, как циркуль, ногами круги над пропастью, садился на шпагат, крутил сальто, вставал на мостик и доставал пяткой кеда до затылка. Он всегда говорил, что переходный возраст в его жизни наступил тогда, когда он «перешёл» из спортивной гимнастики в паркур. И больше не вышел оттуда.

А Отабек стоял и думал: насколько странно будет повторить сейчас жест Юриного дедушки и перекрестить его? Ну и что, что агностик. Как вообще можно спокойно смотреть вот _на это_? И дело вовсе не в том, что он был в Юре не уверен или что-то такое. Куда там — он же сам видел всё, что творил Плисецкий на полосах препятствий, на опорах мостов и в разных заброшках, которые они успели облазить. Не страшно самому висеть над пропастью, держась за край одной рукой. Но почти невыносимо видеть, как это делает твой лучший и единственный друг, когда вот-вот начнётся дождь; когда в любой момент его — тонкого, звонкого, прозрачного — может сбить порывом слетевшего с катушек ветра; когда пять из десяти его пальцев обмотаны цветными пластырями, потому что кот опять расцарапал.

Отабек спрыгнул к нему, показал галерею, листнул несколько фото назад. Красиво, да, но не передавало всего того, что почувствовал бы живой наблюдатель. Не было на них ощущения высоты, а значит, и волнение опасности не зацепит. Они не сговариваясь оглянулись на городской пейзаж. Тучи негостеприимно темнели и сгущались с каждой минутой. Юра потёр покрывшиеся мурашками плечи и сказал, глядя под ноги:

— Ну чего, попробуем?

Отабек вздохнул. Можно подумать, если бы он сейчас сказал «нет», Юра бы резко одумался, оделся и пошёл домой. Вместо этого он ещё раз размял запястья, постучал носками кедов о кирпич и, развернувшись лицом к стене, наступил на ветер — шагнул в пустоту. Отабек в тот же момент нажал на красный кружок записи видео. И чуть не умер на месте.

В кадре осталась только серая кирпичная кладка с весёлыми полосками цветных пластырей. Юра держался крепко, это немного успокаивало. Отабек выглянул за край и увидел торчащие из стены декоративные завитушки, понадеявшись, что они были хорошо встроены в фасад, а не просто приклеены сверху на штукатурку. На одну из таких наступил Юра, зафиксировался, оторвал одну руку, помахал в камеру. Отабек расстегнул куртку и полез наружу сам — хоть адреналином перебить это сумасшедшее желание выволочь его оттуда за шкирку и больше никогда на крышу не пускать.

Видео всё ещё записывалось, Отабек старался держать кадр, но картинка всё равно съезжала и прыгала, пока он перешагивал через карниз, примерялся к завитушкам, спускался по стене, зависнув на одной руке.

— Э, Бек, ты давай там аккуратнее! — крикнул ему сквозь ветер Юра.

Отабек усмехнулся. Показал бы большой палец, если бы обе руки уже не были заняты. Как будто он не знает, что все эти сказанные под руку «аккуратнее», «давай держись» и прочие глупости только отвлекают. У Отабека пока получалось сдерживать такие бесполезные замечания, а вот Юра часто забывался. Эмоции, никуда не денешься. Только за эмоциями ведь сюда и приходят.

Снимать с телефона было ужасно неудобно. Для любителей видео и высоты идеально подходили гоупрошки, которые можно и на шею повесить, и на лоб нацепить, и зубами придержать. На телефон же приходилось тратить целую руку, в таком положении особо не подвигаешься. Кроме того, держать приходилось крепко и внимательно — вряд ли Юра простит ему потерю целой тучи фотографий, разный ссылок, заметок и контактов, накопленных за несколько лет. И хотя пальцы уже начинали неметь, Отабек старался дышать ровно и держать кадр, когда Юра подтянулся, вылез на крышу и снова спрыгнул вниз, зацепившись пальцами, казалось, в самый последний момент. Из динамика всё ещё похрипывала какая-то музыка, но расслышать что-то за потоком собственных мыслей и свистом ветра было решительно невозможно.

— Ну и хорош на сегодня, — пробормотал Отабек, убрал телефон в карман куртки и напряг руки, подтягиваясь. Отталкиваться берцами от этих странных завитушек на стене он не рискнул — ну их, ещё отвалятся.

Юра легко взлетел следом за ним, как будто ему это вообще ничего не стоило. Забрал телефон, включил последнее видео, и вдруг весь звук из динамика пропал, экран тоже погас. Только где-то вдалеке прогремело раскатисто и грозно.

— Да ёб твою...

— Чего там? — нахмурился Отабек. Второй раз сегодня он точно не собирался это снимать.

— Да аккумулятор сел, — фыркнул Юра, совсем как его Потька, когда находил в миске сухой корм вместо ароматной курицы из духовки, которую наворачивали хозяева. — Как вовремя! Бек, включи ты что-нибудь.

— Ты серьёзно? — ещё сильнее сдвинул брови Отабек и ткнул пальцем в стремительно чернеющий горизонт. — Гроза идёт, надо уходить.

— Пять минут всего, — взмолился Юра, плюхнувшись прямо на битум и прислонившись спиной к стене надстройки. — Надо же отдышаться, ну. Один трек, идёт? Любой.

Отабек промолчал. Если уж Юра начал торговаться, значит, дело не сдвинется, пока не пойдёшь ему навстречу. Он в один прыжок забрался наверх, скинул Юре на голову его же брошенную толстовку и спрыгнул обратно.

— Оденься. Простудишься.

Плисецкий улыбнулся во все тридцать два — Чешир бы собственный хвост откусил от зависти за такую улыбку. Отабек уселся рядом, расстегнул внутренний карман кожанки, достал старенькую нокиа люмия — дежурный походный телефон ещё со времён общих рейдов под облака. Даже если разобьётся, не страшно: трубка была только передатчиком, отправляя все отснятые материалы сразу в сеть, хотя до сих пор Отабек её ни разу не уронил даже просто на кафель лестничной площадки.

Под бок тут же подполз Юра, ткнулся носом в плечо, поторапливая. Но с ходу выбрать трек оказалось непросто — их же тысячи в плейлистах! Включить первый попавшийся? Так можно было нарваться на какой-нибудь десятиминутный эмбиент или даже часовой микс клубного сета. Юра сказал «один трек» и он его высидит, можно быть уверенным. А искать какой-то конкретный...

Отабек задумчиво листал список вниз, пока не зацепился взглядом за одно название. Старое, известное, дискотечное. Наверное, даже ещё более девчачье, чем то, что играло сегодня у Юры. Отабек скосил глаза, приобнял его за плечо — чтобы теплее было, — нажал на «Play» и положил телефон экраном на колено. Старенький, непривычный к таким нагрузкам динамик почти не вытягивал басы, но это пианинное соло вряд ли возможно с чем-то спутать. А когда заиграл припев, пальцы Отабека сами собой сжались крепче на чужом плече:

_Люби меня, люби, жарким огнём,  
Ночью и днём, сердце сжигая.  
Люби меня, люби, не улетай,  
Не исчезай — я умоляю_

Юра слушал молча и напряжённо, словно застыл в неудобной позе и почему-то боялся пошевелиться, чтобы устроиться. Только дышал Отабеку в плечо, не поднимая головы, а потом положил ладонь ему на грудь. Прижал к влажной ткани футболки над сердцем, и Отабек затаил дыхание, замер от прикосновения красивых холодных пальцев. А сердце, наоборот, предательски заметалось, застучало в рёбра, будто намеревалось выпрыгнуть Юре в ладонь: на, бери, делай что хочешь.

Песня закончилась. Юра поднялся на ноги. Отабек смог наконец выдохнуть. Но, как оказалось, рано: чуть только он встал, то наткнулся на такой пронзительный взгляд, что тут же намертво присох спиной к шершавой стене.

— Бе-ек, — протянул Юра, медленно подкрадываясь, как зверь в засаде, — а с каких это пор ты слушаешь такое ванильное старьё, а?

— А с каких пор ты слушаешь девчачью попсу? — отбил Отабек, но почему-то должного прилива уверенности не ощутил. Небо над ними совсем почернело, в клубах туч прогремело ещё раз, громче и ближе. На лоб и щёку упали первые косые капли.

— Почему ты выбрал именно этот трек?

— Ты сам сказал «любой».

— То есть это просто случайность?

— А что, если нет?

Юра как-то непонятно изменился в лице, открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но внезапно со стороны выхода на крышу комплекса раздался металлический лязг — хлопнула дверь. В ту же секунду новый порыв ветра принёс сухой шорох птичьих крыльев — разлетелись голуби. На крыше ярусом ниже появились два бугая в тёмно-синей форме охранников:

— Эй, вы, двое! А ну стоять!

В небе грохнуло коротко и резко. Холодный осенний ливень с силой заколотил по лицу и плечам. Парни переглянулись и врассыпную бросились бежать с площадки.

Провести несколько суток в отделении не улыбалось совершенно, и Отабек на ходу пытался сообразить, куда бежать, где свернуть, как обойти. Лезть по пожарным лестницам двадцать два этажа в ливень? Не реально. Фасады, парапеты и карнизы, по которым они сюда забирались, сейчас и не разглядеть за стальной серостью, а уж карабкаться по ним... Возвращаться через дверь, откуда явились бугаи, тем более глупо: там их быстро поймают — не эти ищейки, так другие, на нижних этажах. Как им вообще пришло в голову в такую погоду кого-то тут искать?

— Ты опять, что ли, геолокацию на фотках оставил? — крикнул он сквозь дождь Юре, когда через несколько метров они снова столкнулись и побежали бок о бок.

— Да она сама!

— Сколько раз говорил, отключи!

— Вот прям щас, давай тормознём, при тебе отключу!

Вода заливала глаза, размывала очертания вокруг. Отабек в очередной раз провёл рукой по лицу, смахнул капли. Не очень-то помогло, он уже с трудом мог бы сказать, с какой стороны пришли они и откуда появились их незваные гости. Но оббегая очередную надстройку, Отабек едва не врезался в спину одного из охранников, высматривающего их под стеной дождя с хилым ручным фонариком. Затормозил, как конь перед змеёй, попятился, рукой отталкивая Юру назад. Завернули за стену, остановились, отдышались, снова переглянулись.

— Давай залезем обратно наверх? — заговорил Юра в самое ухо. — Ляжем пластом — может, не заметят.

— Если всё-таки заметят, бежать будет уже некуда, — покачал головой Отабек. — Нет, только уходить. Но мы сейчас вообще на вершине свечки, надо спуститься хотя бы на нижние ярусы. Там другие высотки рядом, сможем перепрыгнуть.

Юра посмотрел на него, как на ненормального. Прыгать? Между высотками? В ливень? Отабек и сам знал, что это крайняя мера. Ещё неизвестно, что хуже: свалиться в лапы полиции или пролететь двадцать этажей вольной птицей. Оглядевшись, он увидел очертания лестницы, по которой они сюда забрались пару часов назад. Кивнул Юре, чтобы шёл первым, сам попятился спиной вперёд, прикрывая.

Мокрые ступеньки с винтовой резьбой и облупившейся колючей краской теперь казались и вовсе ледяными. Отабек старался перебирать руками быстрее, рискуя ошибиться и сорваться, но пока всё шло гладко. Как только Юра отошёл от лестницы, Отабек разжал пальцы и пролетел оставшиеся два метра, задев рукой загудевшую металлом лестницу. Вышло даже слишком громко, они оба вскинули головы, но охранники пока не показывались. Отабек схватил Юру за ладонь и потянул за собой.

В отличие от верхнего яруса, здесь низких надстроек и коммуникаций было больше. Приходилось лавировать между выводами каких-то антенн, труб с вентилями и без, воздуховодов под навесными козырьками. Отабек пытался рассуждать: если тут есть выход на главную лестницу, то должны быть и чёрные ходы, запасные лестницы, чердаки, в конце концов. Можно даже в вентиляции спрятаться, если найти подходящую шахту, но пока все они были намертво запаяны решётками.

Отабек мельком оглянулся, высматривая охранников, и чуть не споткнулся, проскользнув на мокром бетоне: за ними по едва начавшим собираться лужам тянулась цепочка из чёрных точек — семечки! Он дёрнул Юру за кофту, вытащил у него из кармана и бросил под ноги уже почти пустую пачку, а его самого подтолкнул в противоположную сторону. Угораздило же такой след из хлебных крошек оставить... Ну, пусть хотя бы ложным будет.

Прикрывая лицо от дождя рукой, Отабек продолжал озирался по сторонам, искать выход. И наконец краем глаза он заметил размытое светлое пятно в полу. На голой интуиции бегущего руфера он круто свернул вправо, так что Юра за ним проехался кедами по мокрому битуму и едва не растянулся в полный рост. А добежав, облегчённо выдохнул: люк! Технический этаж. И даже не заперт...

— Вот это свезло, — поднял брови Юра, заглядывая в приоткрытую щель.

— Не очень, — сказал Отабек, осмотрев задвижку на пластиковой раме. — Он просто сломан. Изнутри не сможем закрыться. Лезь давай.

Юра ловко скользнул в тёмный зазор, нащупал ногой лестницу и начал спускаться, как вдруг наверху показался мутный жёлтый глаз фонарика. Следом за ним сквозь блюр дождевых капель проступил тёмный силуэт бугая.

— Прячься! — крикнул Отабек, подтолкнул светлую макушку ладонью и уронил сверху крышку люка, надеясь, что не попал им Юре по голове.

Рядом с первой фигурой нарисовалась вторая. Отабек метнулся в сторону от белого прямоугольника, застыл посреди крыши, чтобы его наверняка увидели. Хорошо бы они не догадались про люк, не заметили, что второй мародёр куда-то исчез. Теперь надо только как-то сбить их с толку, отвести следы от технического этажа и оторваться, чтобы спрятаться самому. Делов-то...

— Вон он! — послышалось наконец от пожарной лестницы. — Стой, кому говорят!

Нет, _эти_ точно не догадаются. Они всерьёз считают, что этими окриками способны кого-то заставить остановиться, одуматься и сдаться с поличным? Кроссворды и соцсети на рабочем месте явно не идут им на пользу. Нарваться на сообразительного охранника всё ещё оставалось главным испытанием и почти несбыточной мечтой руфера.

Бугаи неуклюже поползли по пожарке вниз. Отабек прикинул, что минуты две у него точно есть и огляделся. Где-то здесь должен быть выход на лестницу, откуда явились эти ищейки. Он рванул в сторону приземистых пристроек, которые сначала принял за котельные. Они с Юрой специально обошли их стороной, выбирая самую высокую. Оказалось — зря. В её торце и правда нашлась тёмно-бурая дверь, которая захлопнулась точно с тем же металлическим лязгом.

Вот так, чем громче, тем лучше, чтоб уж точно услышали и погнались. Отабек мельком осмотрел замок — цел и даже смазан, значит, им пользуются. И это точно основная внутренняя лестница — отделка, освещение, батареи, всё на месте. По ней явно можно спуститься до главного холла и убраться через парадный вход-выход. Где, скорее всего, и поймают. Но раз лестница основная, значит... Точно, окна. Окна ещё на месте, как и универсальный ключ от них.

Отабек миновал два лестничных пролёта, стряхивая с куртки дождевую воду и выжимая на ходу футболку и карманы брюк. Оглянулся, остался доволен: реально, чувак выбежал из-под дождя и бросился вниз, к очевидному выходу, а не сиганул в окно с перепуга. Взгромоздился на перила, чтобы не портить своих же мокрых следов, перемахнул на крохотный подоконник, чуть не свалился обратно, не уместившись плечами. Пришлось вывернуться, скрутиться в поясе, чтобы достать из внутреннего кармана куртки рукоятку.

Отабек мысленно поблагодарил Джей-Джея за перенятую привычку везде и всюду — даже когда не собираешься никуда лезть, — таскать с собой эту безделушку, отмычку от любых современных окон и дверей. Он осторожно вставил стержень, нажал, провернул. Рама с тихим всхлипом отстала от проёма и открылась вовнутрь. Футболку снова подхватило ворвавшимся ветром, окатило проливным дождём. Этажом выше раздался лязг хлопнувшей двери.

Одним слитным движением Отабек вылез из окна ногами вперёд, оставив напоследок в углу створки кусок тёплого пластилина из кармана. Потянул на себя — окно закрылось. Нашёл подошвой такой же декоративный пятачок, на каких они сегодня с Юрой уже висели, накрепко схватился пальцами по разные стороны от мокрого оконного карниза*. Только успел пригнуться, как с лестницы раздались голоса и шипение рации.

— Дверь запер?

— Так точно.

— Дежурный, примите ориентировку...

Отабек в приятном удивлении дёрнул бровью. Додумались закрыть дверь, чтобы никуда не делся — умно. Возможно, он их даже недооценил. Но и они его, кажется, тоже. Подтянувшись на руках, он наступил на оконный карниз, примерился к следующему выступу наверху. Кирпичная кладка всегда была удобнее панельных домов, но лезть по отвесной стене в ливень, почти без обзора и совершенно без страховки, Отабеку фактически приходилось впервые.

Тяжёлые ледяные капли отбивали по рукам и лицу, пытались скинуть его вниз так настойчиво, как будто он им денег должен. Ладони постепенно замерзали, холодные пальцы слушались плохо, мокрые кирпичи тоже не прибавляли уверенности. Но Отабек всё равно упрямо смотрел вверх, смаргивал текущие со лба ручьи и как можно прочнее фиксировался на уступах, _у_ же собственной ладони. До следующего карниза оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, всего один прыжок, но просто так рукой не дотянуться — не могли они почаще, что ли, эти завитушки лепить?

Упасть было невозможно. Вообще без шансов, он же руфер, паркурщик, экстремал. Это его жизнь, его взгляд на мир, ощущение своего места в нём. А ещё его Юра ждёт. Сидит сейчас где-то на техническом этаже, не знает, куда себя деть. Он же с ума сойдёт, если Отабек не явится, весь бизнес-центр перевернёт, и тогда уже охранникам не поздоровится, если встанут на пути. А что будет, если он узнает, что его «бест бро» не справился? Не дотянул, сорвался, разбился. Что, если _он_ увидит то, чего так боится увидеть сам Отабек — собственный кошмар наяву? Чёрта с два!

Отабек глубоко вдохнул и оттолкнулся что было сил. Ребристая подошва берцев пружинисто отскочила от кирпича. Растопыренная ладонь вцепилась в заскрежетавший металл, прогнувшийся под внезапным весом. В голове тоже зазвенело, низко и гулко, словно эхом отдалось. Занемевшими от подкравшейся к горлу паники пальцами он осторожно взялся за другой край карниза. Вроде выдержал. Слепо зашарил ступнями по стене в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, за что можно зацепиться. Нащупал, наступил.

Коварный ветер швырнул в шею новую порцию ледяных брызг и тугую волну воздуха. Ботинок поехал по шершавой круглой завитушке и с мерзким треском провалился в пустоту под ней — всё-таки отвалилась. Отабек ещё крепче вцепился ладонями в жалобно скрипящий карниз, подтянулся, засучил ногами, всё так же проскальзывая подошвами по мокрой кирпичной стене. Ещё чуть-чуть же, ну! Даже окно вскрывать не надо, вон, слева уже платформа крыши, только дотянуться, только допрыгнуть...

Тяжело дыша, Отабек наконец зацепился за крошечный зазор шва между кирпичами, наступил на погнутую железяку, оттолкнулся, взлетел, как в последний раз. Успел подумать: «Видел бы меня сейчас Юра...» За спиной раздался оглушительный скрип, затем — грохочущий лязг. А в следующий миг в живот врезалась кирпичная кладка символического ограждения крыши.

Через силу Отабек вытолкал себя от края, грузно свалился на мокрый битум, утонув ладонями в очередной луже. Перевернулся на спину, поморщился от колотящих по лицу капель. Ну и дождь — потоп настоящий! Понимание того, что он всё ещё живой, пришло чуть позже. Осознание, что мог бы уже не быть — ещё через минуту. Это заставило подняться, выглянуть наружу: окно, с которого он прыгал на крышу, и правда осталось без карниза. Наверное, поэтому он так грохотал — задевал другие железки и кирпич, пока летел.

Мысли мешались и путались между собой, но одна выделялась особенно чётко: Юра всё ещё ждёт, надо вернуться. Промокшая насквозь одежда совсем не грела, даже кожанка больше не защищала от пронизывающего до костей ветра, пальцы вообще казались деревянными и отказывались гнуться как надо. Отабек провёл рукой по лицу и пошагал к белому люку, стараясь на ходу отдышаться и прийти в себя.

На техническом этаже оказалось куда приятнее, чем на улице. Вернее, там было тепло, сухо и безветренно. То что надо сейчас, ещё бы одежда сухая нашлась, хоть рабочая спецовка, вообще без разницы, вот тогда бы Отабек посчитал, что ему действительно свезло.

Тёмная бетонная коробка чердака казалось низкой и тесной, по стенам со всех сторон ползли трубы разных размеров и цветов, от пола до потолка тянулись обтянутые блестящими пластинами короба шахт. Вперемешку с ними по комнате кое-как были разбросаны разные приборы, счётчики, регуляторы, вентили, такие же кирпичные выводы, как на крыше. Всё вокруг мерно и нудно гудело, жужжало и иногда подмигивало разноцветными лампочками. Разглядеть детальнее не получалось, сумраку помещения не помогали даже две непонятно зачем врезанные форточки-бойницы наверху. Отабек огляделся, поёжился от пробравшегося к коже застоявшегося тепла и позвал:

— Юра.

Тишина. Под рёбрами опять заскреблось предчувствие. Он повторил, на этот раз почему-то получилось тише:

— Юра?

Он бросился по очереди к двум пустым проёмам в разных концах зала — таким же бетонным коробкам без дверей, но и там никого не было видно.

— Юра! Ты где?

Отабек вернулся к лестнице под люком и постарался успокоиться. Не мог же Юра просто исчезнуть. Если его здесь нет, значит, он ушёл. Пошёл искать выход или даже нашёл его. Рука сама дёрнулась к телефону, но замерла на полпути — у него же аккумулятор сел, звонить без толку. Он ещё раз огляделся по сторонам, внимательнее. На светлом бетонном фоне ярко выделялись мокрые следы берцев. Так ведь Юра же тоже вымокший сюда зашёл, значит, и его след должен был остаться — вряд ли он бы высох за какие-то десять минут, пока Отабека не было.

Фонарик телефона уступал в мощности даже жёлтому глазу того бугая-охранника. И всё же он сумел выхватить на сером полу побледневшие, подсохшие с краёв отпечатки, похожие на подошвы кедов, и такие же размытые капли вокруг. Истончаясь и светлея с каждым шагом, они всё-таки вывели Отабека от люка к боковой лестнице — такой же пустой бетонной заготовке без перил, зато с опасным зазором между пролётами. Отабек бы, наверное, застрял в плечах, а вот Юра вполне мог... И, как назло, на следующем же пролёте след обрывался: не поймёшь — то ли высох, то ли и правда...

Красочная и до тошноты отвратительная картинка из кошмара заплясала перед глазами, как живая. Только-только отступившая паника снова окатила с ног до головы, пригвоздила к месту, заткнула комом в горле. На этот раз тревогой не за себя — за него. Куда бежать, кому звонить, что делать? Спускаться вниз, искать тело? Или облазить всё здание, стучась в каждую дверь? Отабек схватился за голову, больно потянул за мокрую чёлку, с силой потёр ладонями лицо, задышал глубоко и часто. Не помогало, ничего не помогало.

— Юра! Плисецкий, твою мать! Юра-а!

Сквозь навязчивый белый шум в ушах к мозгу вдруг пробился далёкий металлический перестук, как будто что-то упало и прокатилось по полу. На чистом инстинкте Отабек бросился на звук, толком даже не успев понять, откуда он донёсся. Ноги принесли обратно к лестнице под люком на крышу. Он загнанно огляделся по сторонам, отчаянно надеясь, что невозможно вот так за минуту поехать крышей до слуховых галлюцинаций.

— Юра, чёрт, ты где?!

— ...ля, Бек...

Отабек рванул в один из залов, в который мельком уже заглядывал. Прислушавшись к шорохам, он обогнул нагромождение труб и здоровых насосов, снова включил фонарик и разглядел за ними узкий лаз в ещё одну бетонную коробку, поменьше. В лицо пахнуло влажным теплом. Под ноги попался обломок окрашенной лёгкой трубы — наверное, это его падение он слышал минуту назад. А между огромным стальным баком и каким-то ящиком с регуляторами по стене шарила рука в до боли знакомом пятнистом рукаве.

— Бек, я... кажется, застрял.

Отабек протиснулся между железками к стене. Туда, где лучший друг размахивал руками и что-то бормотал про охрану труда, диету и грёбаные батареи. Ровным счётом ничего из этого Отабек не услышал и не понял, он просто ухватил Юру за грудки, приподнял над полом и выдернул из щели между стеной и бойлером, куда тот забился, очевидно, по невероятно уважительной причине. Иначе Отабек сам его прибьёт, вот прямо здесь.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — замогильным голосом начал он допрос, всё ещё не выпуская толстовку, словно она могла растаять, испариться вместе со светлым призраком внутри неё.

— Так ты же сам велел спрятаться, — захлопал честными глазами Юра.

— Почему не отвечал, когда тебя звали?

— Да услышишь тут чего! — Юра замахнулся ногой по баку, но не дотянулся, поморщился. — Гудит всё, шипит, как на заводе. Я правда не слышал. Эй... Бек, ты чего?

И тут Отабека отпустило. Отхлынуло успокоившейся волной, какой-то важный стержень выдернуло, что едва на ногах устоял: обеими руками вцепился Юре в плечи, а сам согнулся пополам, зажмурился до красных пятен под веками, уронил голову, мокрой макушкой ткнулся в такую же мокрую, но тёплую грудь.

— Придурок. Я же думал, всё...

— Бек, ты меня пугаешь, — раздалось над головой растерянное. На сгорбленную спину ему опустились две тонкие ладони, погладили тихо, проехались пальцами по затылку, задев кожу ногтями. — Ты там в порядке, эй?

Отабек нервно усмехнулся: это _он_ его тут пугает, ну да. Открыл глаза и тут же нахмурился снова: на правом колене Юриных джинсов явственно расползалось кровавое пятно.

— Это что такое?

— А, да это... я упал.

Отабек медленно и почти со скрипом выпрямился. Он и сам не мог определиться с эмоцией, которая сейчас была бы уместнее, и, кажется, Юра тоже это понял.

— Да чего ты, я просто с лестницы неудачно спрыгнул, когда ты захлопнул люк. Оно ещё с прошлого раза не зажило, а я опять на него приземлился.

— Я задел тебя рамой? — ещё сильнее напрягся Отабек.

— Да нет, я сначала не понял, куда ты делся. Хотел вылезти, выглянул наружу, а там эти. Показалось, что один меня заметил, и я спрыгнул, поторопился: думал, он сюда придёт. Нашёл какой-то обломок трубы — ну, отбиваться, если что, — и спрятался.

— А по лестнице зачем петлял, если ногу повредил?

— А ты откуда знаешь? — моргнул Юра. И тут же сам ответил, пожав плечами: — Ну, думал, пройду сколько-то. А там ни каморок, ни коридоров, вообще ничего не оказалось. Тогда понял, что лучше назад. Залез за этот бак, пригрелся — чуть не уснул. Ждал, пока ты вернёшься или охранники эти явятся. А ты их, значит, отвлёк как-то...

— Потом расскажу. Может быть, — оборвал его Отабек, присел на корточки и ощупал колено вокруг пятна. — Точно ссадина?

— Да тут лететь-то. Но поверх старой ссадины больнее, конечно, хромаю пока. С лестницей не знаю, чего делать. По ступеньке за раз буду спрыгивать на левой, хах.

Отабек встал, окинул Юру взглядом с ног до головы. Сделал шаг навстречу и стиснул в руках так, что тот захрипел, требуя воздуха. И только в этот момент поверил — до конца поверил, — что он жив и относительно здоров. Прижался носом к длинной шее, глубоко вдохнул запах дождя со светлых волос, мёртвой хваткой вцепился в толстовку на спине. Почувствовал, как брови сходятся на переносице в болезненной гримасе, а в висках всё ещё стучит это страшное и одновременно успокаивающее: живой, живой, _живой_...

Юра наконец перестал брыкаться, замер, прислушался. Одной рукой скользнул Отабеку под куртку, обхватил за пояс, прижимаясь ближе, а другой втиснулся между ними и положил ему на грудь. Прижал над сердцем. Оно, бедное, и без того заходилось в сумасшедшем колотье после случившегося, а теперь и вовсе не знало, куда деваться. Ну и пусть, подумал Отабек, есть вещи и похуже выпрыгнувшего кому-то на ладонь сердца.

Сколько они так молча простояли, он не знал. Только в какой-то момент ощутил, что ладонь с груди пропала. Юра достал телефон, разблокировал экран, прибавил громкости и включил какой-то трек, Отабек даже не сразу его узнал. Вступление не очень успешно попыталось перебить гул технического помещения гитарами и синтезатором:

_Зайди в знакомый подъезд,  
Поднимись на восьмой этаж,  
Смотри, как солнышко ест  
Этот мир — он уже не наш_

И тут его осенило. Отабек отпрянул, поднял глаза, но поймал на себе такой пытливый и острый взгляд, что справедливый наезд захлебнулся сам собой. Получилось только сглотнуть и выдавить, словно в оправдание:

— Ты же говорил, аккумулятор сел.

— А ты говорил, что хочешь со мной только дружить.

— Окей, — поднял брови Отабек. — Видимо, нам обоим ещё есть над чем работать.

— Ну давай, начинай. Я жду.

Внутри всё оборвалось и зависло в вечном полёте, вот-вот рухнет и разобьётся вдребезги. Уже скоро, вот прямо сейчас, как только выяснится, что Отабек всё неправильно понял и Юра имел в виду совсем не то. На шаг с _этой_ крыши решиться оказалось ещё сложнее, чем даже на прыжок веры. Но ведь они же руферы, экстремалы, им не привыкать взлетать и падать.

Отабек коснулся ладонью Юриного лица, провёл большим пальцем по щеке, и бетонный пол под ногами и впрямь пошёл волнами, начал растворяться. Наклонился ближе, прикрыв глаза, и кто-то невидимый тихонько подтолкнул в спину. И только ощутив губами чужое тепло, ухнул в пропасть окончательно.

Юра обхватил его за шею так крепко, словно Отабек был его последней опорой перед зияющей за краем дырой в многоэтажную пустоту. А потом шумно вдохнул через нос и ответил так отчаянно, будто это он, а не Отабек, долгими месяцами мечтал об этом по ночам. И в тот же миг потеряло значение всё остальное: и навязчивые глупые кошмары, и до нитки промокшая одежда, и вполне вероятный скорый насморк, и внезапные охранники, которые их, наверное, всё ещё ищут.

Отабек жадно глотнул воздуха и открыл глаза. Юра смотрел на него поплывшими, но такими светящимися глазами, что даже в тёмной бетонной коробке вдруг стало немного светлее. Не особо следя за ходом мысли, Отабек выдал первое, что пришло в голову:

— Дай телефон. Геолокацию тебе отключу.

Юра молча уронил ему в ладонь трубку, не сводя всё того же пытливого взгляда. Из динамика по-прежнему звучало до невозможности знакомое, близкое и зацикленное:

_Джинсы порезаны, лето, три полоски на кедах  
Под тёплым дождём_

— Три полоски на кедах... — усмехнулся Отабек. — Это я должен был тебе включать.

— У тебя ещё будет шанс, — звенящим голосом наконец ответил Юра. — Обещаю.

_Ты снова лучше всех, а дачу, маму, билеты  
Мы переживём_

**Author's Note:**

> *Вообще-то правильно это называется «отлив», но... сами понимаете. Поэтому у окон тут тоже «карниз» — неграмотно, зато... ну блин, сами понимаете Т_Т
> 
> И немного видео для вдохновения и полноты впечатлений от экстрима на высоте (во всех смыслах слова):  
> https://youtu.be/XkD0TreY0d8  
> https://youtu.be/xiHW1m-j0FM  
> https://youtu.be/FbmAnxFPTzE  
> https://youtu.be/8AHgBX4VO_M  
> Олег Крикет -- это лучшее, что могло случиться с руферным кумысом, ей-богу.


End file.
